the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
For Father
"Father, why?" "I am sorry, my son." "Why can't you-" "I have done what is right for you." The Blurb Gorsetail was a strong deputy. He had a beautiful mate, and every cat in the Clan aspired to be like him. But his two daughters had no interest in pursuing the path of deputy. Cherryflash had her own agenda, and Robinwing was intent on healing wounds, instead of making them. Of course, Cinderbird is giving birth to his second litter, and there, he will meet his son, who will follow him to greatness. Poor Hawkkit has no way to change his destiny. Prologue Gorsetail's gaze flickered around the camp, expectantly. The warriors were hunting, or patroling. The queens were nursing, or watching their kits. The apprentices were practicing battle moves. The elders were lying in the sun. The medicine cat and apprentice were sorting herbs. Gorsetail scowled, at the sight of Nightspots, and his apprentice, Robinwing. Robinwing might have been his daughter, but she was persuing the path of a medicine cat. While there was nothing wrong with healing the Clan, it irritated Gorsetail. His children should be his succesors. The family had to go onwards for generations. But the way everything was going so far, it would be a failure. Gorsetail's other daughter, Cherryflash, was another story. While she had become a warrior, she was always on her own agenda. She had no interest in Gorsetail's future. Cherryflash was rebellious, and refused all social normals. I must have a kit, who will be strong. One who will follow me to greatness. My daughters have been nothing but failures. I will have a son, and he will bring my line to greatness! Gorsetail's mate, CInderbird, had kitted again. But even though it was finished, nobody was permitted into the nursery, except for Nightspots, and Cinderbird herself. Apparently, something had gone badly, and they needed the space for themselves. Gorsetail flicked his tail. He had to meet his new kit. This kit would be the strongest, and would rise far above the rest. "My son will follow in my pawsteps." As Gorsetail's mind wandered, Nightspots approached, "Gorsetail? Cinderbird is calm now. You can come meet her." The two cats walked into the nursery. In the sheltered bramble den, Cinderbird lay, looking thin and weak. Still, she purred when her mate approached. "Gorsetail... Snowkit is dead." Gorsetail's eyes widened, "Snowkit? Was..." Cinderbird nodded, "She would have been your third daughter. But it's not quite over." The gray she-cat shifted, and revealed a tiny ball of dark brown fur, sleeping beside her. Gorsetail walked closer, and sniffed the kit delicatly, "He's beautiful." "Gorsetail-" "He will be my successor." Gorsetail whispered, his eyes locked on his new child, "Does he have a name yet?" Cinderbird was quiet for several seconds, before mewing, "Hawkkit." Gorsetail purred, "A perfect name, for a perfect son. He will be so strong." Nightspots shot a worried glance at Cinderbird, that seemed to say, "Does he know?" Cinderbird shrugged, and mewed to her mate, "Hawkkit will be as strong as you make him." But she felt troubled. This wouldn't be able to last. If Gorsetail found out the truth, then everything would be finished. Gorsetail's proud gaze eased her away from her misgivings. He will learn to accept Hawkkit. Everything will work out. Still, Cinderbird's mind wandered. Images of fights, wounds, and death were held over her, and they would not disperse. It's not a sign. It's all in my head. Hawkkit will never cause this trouble. Gorsetail will do what is right. Cinderbird was unsure of her decision. Maybe if I tell him now... There will still be a chance for him to forgive me. "Gorsetail?" "Yes, my love?" Gorsetail's loving gaze shrouded Cinderbird, and she cowardly backed out of her confession. "I love you." Was all she said. "I love you too." He purred. As he nuzzled Cinderbird, the queen looked back at Nightspots, her eyes full of fear. The two stared at each other, both knowing things had to be said. Both hiding the same secret. Both unable to ever speak of this. Please Hawkkit... Make your father proud... So that Gorsetail can forgive me... Chapter One "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" My name was chanted over and over again, before it lost meaning, and became nothing but incomprehensible blather. My eyes flitted around, and they rested on my mother, Cinderbird. She looked so happy, and I purred. She was always worried about me during my kithood. Don't hang around with Graybreeze's kits. Don't eat the herbs that Robinwing has. Don't follow Cherryflash out of camp. Don't poke around in the dens. Don't annoy the elders. The list went on and on and on. I suppose it had to do with Snowkit's death. Cinderbird believed it was her fault, when she had no control over it. But it's okay now. You're an apprentice, and you're the greatest one MarshClan will ever have. My father, Gorsetail, watched with pride. He'd always told me that I was the perfect kit. My older sisters had abandoned his dream. I would be his light. I will make you proud, father. No matter what the cost. It was rather late in the day, so my new mentor, Flamestorm, showed me to my den. For the next six moons, I'd be staying there, with Ravenpaw, Whitepaw, and Bearpaw. They all welcomed me, and that was that. We Didn't Know ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse